BIG trouble
by bvprincess23
Summary: Can he ever catch a break? Apparently not. When Bulma's at work and Trunks and Goten get into trouble at school, Vegeta is left to be, dear I say it, 'Fatherly! ::OneShot::


_**Disclaimer- **__Not rich and not Japanese, Figure the rest out yourself!_

_**Summary-**__Can he never catch a break? Apparently not. When Bulma's at work and Trunks and Goten get into trouble at school, Vegeta is left to be, dear I say it, 'Fatherly'! ::OneShot::_

_**(a/n- **__Yay! That was fun to write! Can't you just imagine Vegeta at school?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIG trouble<strong>_

"RING! RING! RING!"

…

"RING! RING! RING!"

…

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Damnit!" Giving up, Vegeta stomped over to the phone and grabbed it mid-ring.

"What?" He growled into it, startling the person on the other line.

"Uhh- umm- I- Can-"

"Speak freaking English or don't call!" Vegeta snapped.

"Umm, sorry sir. May I speak with the mother of Trunks Briefs?" The voice said quickly.

"The woman's not here." Vegeta stated simply before hanging up the phone. "Hn. Idiots." He mumbled before walking to the table to get back to his meal.

He was very much enjoying his breakfast in silence when-

"RING! RING!"

"Oh come on!" He growled, slamming down the food and stomping back to the telephone.

"WHAT?" He growled.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's voice shrieked. "That better not be how you've been answering the phone all day!"

"Hn. What is it that you want, Woman?"

"Well, Trunks school just called me and I need you to go pick up Trunks and Goten. They got in trouble and I told Chichi I would get Goten and-"

"No." Vegeta stated simply, glaring at the wall in front of him as if it were his wife.

"Vegeta! You are too going to go get him!" Bulma argued.

"And how are you going to make me, Woman?"

"Well… I don't really have a way to make you… but I know that I definitely can't handle those two by myself. It would probably take a lot of energy out of me… And then I'd have to come back to work… I'd probably have to come home and go _straight_ to bed…"

"I'm fine with that." Vegeta answered, smirking at her failed plan.

'_I can handle one night without-'_

"And I'd probably have to do nothing but sleep for a whole week…" She continued.

"I… can handle that, Woman." Vegeta answered feeling a bit unsure.

"Maybe a month-"

'_That's my limit!"_

"Fine woman! I'll go to the damned school!" Vegeta growled before slamming the phone down.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed in front of the school and walked in the front door. He walked up to a security desk.<p>

"I need to pick up my son and his friend!" He told the woman in the security outfit gruffly.

"Umm, the main office is right there sir." She answered pointing to the room beside her desk. Vegeta grunted before walking into room where another security guard sat. He didn't see the point all these security guards when he could blow them up.

"Umm, Mr. Briefs?" The man asked. Vegeta only offered a nod. "In there." The man said pointing to the Principals office. Without knocking, Vegeta strode right it.

Both trunks and Goten looked up when he did.

"DAD!"

"UNCLE VEGETA?"

"Shut up." Vegeta mumbled back.

"Ahh, Mr. Briefs. Please have a seat, this may take a while." The principal said turning the chair around to face them all.

"I'll stand." Vegeta answered, "I won't be here long at all."

The principal narrowed his eyes but made no further comments.

"These boys are in big trouble for what they did." He began.

"It wasn't our fault!" Trunks protested.

"Yeah, he's a liar!" Goten agreed.

Vegeta glanced at the boys, but said nothing and looked back at the principal expectantly.

'_This better be good…'_

"They beat up another child!" The principal said in a voice that sounded like he expected Vegeta to flip out. He got disappointed.

"And?" Vegeta asked. The principal stared at him as if he had grown ten feet tall and grown into a giant monkey.

"They gave poor Bradley a black eye and a broken rib? No child should even be able to do that! He is in the emergency room!"

"He tried to rob us! He almost got our lunch money!"

"And he wouldn't let us play ball with him! The meanie…"

"Should these two not be punished for what they did? It was horrible!" The principal continued disregarding the two demi- Saiyans.

"Hmmm… Maybe they should…" Vegeta seemed to think for a moment. He turned to Trunks and Goten. "Only a black eye and a broken rib? You two could do better!"

The principal's jaw dropped.

"Well, we woulda… but we kind of got dragged off of him…and besides, mom woulda been mad!" Trunks answered.

"You mean to tell me you encourage this kind of behavior in your household?" The Principal nearly yelled.

Vegeta shrugged.

"Sometimes, when the Onna doesn't get in the way."

"Sir, your son and nephew could get kicked out of school for this!" The teacher stated.

"What the hell is a nephew?" Vegeta growled. The man sweat dropped.

"Uhh, sir have you ever been to school?" He asked, slowly.

"Idiot! What a stupid question, I'm here right now aren't I? I think I've been here way to long too! Trunks, Goten, we're leaving!" He growled.

"Sir, y- you can't just leave!" The principal said, getting up.

"You gonna stop me?" Vegeta growled, amused. The principal said nothing and didn't move.

"Thought so…" Vegeta smirked, walking out, Trunks and Goten following.

"So what now dad?" Trunks asked as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, what now?" Goten mimicked.

"Now, we go train in the gravity room." Vegeta answered again, smirking.

"NOOOO!" Goten hollered jumping to the sky's.

"NOT THE GRAVITY ROOM! I'D RATHER WATCH _MY LITTLE PONY_!" Trunks hollered before following his best friend. Vegeta sighed, looking up at the heavens.

"Onna, you'd better give me one hell of a night for this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(an-**__Did my best to make it long and funny, yada yada yada… Please review! By the way, any story request, stories I could write? Really bored today and am not updating stories till tomorrow... Any stories (OneShots) you wish someone would write?)_


End file.
